Flower Paths
by renautumn
Summary: Rio Nakamura memuntahkan dua buah kelopak anyelir merah di sebelah kaki Karma. KaruRi! AU, hadiah kecil untuk thelastconstellations


Flower Path

* * *

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Beware of OOC-ness, typos, and weird story

* * *

[ _Hanahaki_ Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals ]

* * *

"Aku akan menikahi Manami bulan depan."

Ucap Karma Akabane, malam itu, ketika bulir hujan jatuh berkeroyok sembari mengetuk jendela bar tanpa ampun. Sousuke Sugaya hanya mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya, seolah mengatakan selamat tanpa repot-repot menyela kegiatan minum birnya yang nikmat, Yuuma Isogai bertepuk tangan bersama sahabat sehidup sematinya Hiroto Maehara, sementara satu-satunya perempuan disana, Rio Nakamura, hanya berkedip dua kali tanda keheranan.

"Oh. Selamat, ya," Rio menanggapi lirih, suaranya hampir teredam bunyi air dan vokal tawa Hiroto yang tidak punya alat rem, terlalu keras untuk menyadari atmosfer sebelah kirinya yang semakin mendung.

"Kapan menyusul, Bakamura?" Badan Karma merangsek maju, kedua bola matanya sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari keping samudera Rio. Karma mengamati lamat-lamat riak netra lawan bicaranya, serta perubahan gerak bibir Rio yang semakin mengerucut. Ia terkekeh, menarik kembali dada bidangnya dari sisi meja dengan tangan kanan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas birnya yang masih penuh. "Bersulang untuk pernikahanku serta Bakamura yang masih jomblo!"

Hiroto yang pertama kali menanggapi. Ia membuka satu lagi botol bir dan menuangkan pada setiap gelas yang ada, kemudian ikut mengangkat gelasnya yang kembali penuh. "Serta untuk _Hero_ kita, Maehara Hiroto yang semakin tampan!" Yuuma berdecak, kakinya menendang betis Hiroto sampai ia berteriak dan birnya hampir tumpah, namun Hiroto tetap mengangkat gelasnya. Yuuma menyerah dan ikut menaikkan gelasnya ke udara.

Sousuke menatap Rio yang memegang gelas birnya dengan teramat kuat. Rio memang tertawa dan ikut menendang betis Hiroto, namun tawanya tidak sampai pada matanya. Sousuke menghembuskan napas keras, ia tidak lagi mengenal gadis berambut pirang itu. Topengnya terlalu tebal sampai sulit dikenali.

"Rio, kau mau ketoilet? Mukamu seperti orang sedang menahan _boker_ ," Sousuke meminum birnya dalam tiga tegukan. "Jangan harap aku mau bersulang dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian, memalukan."

"Kau tidak tahu nikmatnya masa muda, Kakek Sugaya!" Hiroto menjulurkan lidah. "Oy, tanganku sudah pegal. Rio-cchi, kau ikut tidak?"

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet."

Rio segera berlari menjauh. Alis Karma menukik tajam, dahinya berkerut. Yuuma mengetuk kepalanya tiga kali, membuatnya kembali fokus dan bersulang sebelum Hiroto mengomel tentang betapa pegal tangannya hanya untuk menunggu Karma sadar dari lamunan.

"Apa Bakamura baik-baik saja? Maksudku, ia jarang membawa tas ketika akan ketoilet. Tapi ia membawanya tadi,"

Hiroto menyikut lengan atas Karma. "Mungkin masalah wanita, biasa."

Sousuke kembali menghela napas.

* * *

Berada di atap sekolah mungkin bukan pilihan yang baik mengingat hujan yang baru saja berhenti membuat genting gedung sekolah lama itu menjadi licin dan lembab. Kendati tahu resikonya, Rio tetap memilih berdiam diri disana, serasa berada di atas angin dan itu membuatnya lebih baik. Mungkin sudah menjadi sugestinya sendiri jika angin disana mampu membawa serta bebannya pergi.

Sejujurnya, kalimat itu adalah milik Karma, dulu sekali, ketika usianya masih belasan dan mereka masih berjiwa pemberontak liar.

Saat itu Karma menangis semalaman. Orang tuanya bercerai dan ia harus terpisah dari adik bungsunya yang memilih pergi bersama ayah mereka. Rio ingat ia hanya memeluk Karma dan mengelus pundaknya, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Adiknya akan kembali. Ia bahkan sempat berkelakar bahwa Karma bisa menyembuhkan sindrom _brocon_ -nya selagi adik laki-lakinya itu pergi. Karma jatuh tertidur di pundaknya pukul tiga pagi dan mereka baru pulang tiga jam kemudian.

Rio juga masih ingat dengan jelas, mereka terlambat mengejar kereta pertama, kemudian sengaja tidak mengejar kereta-kereta selanjutnya. Mereka membolos bersama dan bermain-main di kota tanpa mandi seharian, menjijikkan.

Ada juga peristiwa ketika Karma remaja memanjat pohon apel di depan sekolah, tengah malam, hanya untuk menenangkan Rio yang baru saja kehilangan anjing kesayangan. Karma jatuh menubruk tanah setelah nekat menggunakan kedua tangannya sekaligus untuk meraih buah apel merah dari puncak tertinggi. Karma memaki dahan-dahan pohon yang licin dengan keras, membuat Rio ikut terbahak dan mengeringkan air matanya.

Malam setelah kelulusan SMA-pun, mereka masih mengunjungi tempat ini. Karma tidur telentang, membiarkan Rio ikut tidur dengan berbantalkan lengan kanannya. Karma menyingkirkan anak rambut Rio, menyisir dengan tangannya, serta memasangkan sebuah jepit rambut biru muda. Hadiah kelulusan, katanya.

Bahkan dua bulan lalupun, mereka masih bersandar di atas genting. Karma berceloteh tentang segitiga musim panas yang ia lihat, mendebat Rio yang mengatakan bahwa segitiga musim panas sudah tidak akan terlihat malam itu. Mereka saling berteriak tentang jumlah klasifikasi bintang terbaru, masih saling beradu mulut perihal daerah terlarang Hayashi, sampai memprediksi kematian kembar Centauri.

"Ternyata benar kau datang kemari, Inggris-chan."

Kenangan Rio buyar. Kepalanya melongok kebawah, menemukan Sousuke Sugaya dengan dua kaleng kopi panas di masing-masing tangannya. Rio mengernyit, "Kau tahu tempat ini darimana?"

Sousuke menghilang, tahu-tahu sudah duduk dibelakangnya sembari menyodorkan sekaleng kopi yang tadi ia bawa. "Karma. Siapa lagi? Minumlah selagi hangat."

"Terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, dengan pernikahan Karma," Rio terbatuk. Kopinya jatuh dan tumpah bercampur air hujan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sousuke. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meraung seperti gadis kebanyakan, aku berbeda," Rio meremas dadanya. "Tapi mungkin paru-paruku tidak. Rasanya aku sudah seperti nenek-nenek tua dengan jalur pernapasan payah."

Sousuke menyentil dahi Rio, menghusapnya, kemudian menyentil lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Sousuke menghembuskan napas kasar malam ini, namun ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Inggris-chan.

"Tentu saja kau akan batuk-batuk dan jatuh sakit jika berada di sini malam-malam. Cepat pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat pulang!"

"Belum ingin."

"Pulang!"

"Nanti."

"Pulang atau aku beritahukan pada Karma soal perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

Rio bergegas turun, sampai matipun ia tidak ingin Karma tahu, setidaknya sebelum hari pernikahan si rambut merah.

* * *

Rio melingkari angka dua puluh lima november di kalendernya. Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak Karma mengatakan ia akan menikah, dan pagi tadi sebuah undangan pernikahan benar-benar datang ke apartemennya, dengan tanggal dua puluh lima november sebagai hari pernikahan.

Ponsel Rio berdering, sebuah telefon dari Karma. Rio mematikan telefonnya, mematikan ponselnya, membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Karma, tidak sama sekali. Mendengar suara Karma hanya akan membuat Rio kembali teringat memori mereka bersama dulu.

Rio terbatuk. Dadanya sakit dan ia memuntahkan dua buah kelopak bunga lagi.

* * *

"Jadi kemarin ponselmu mati kehabisan baterai ketika kau akan mengangkat telefonku? Dasar Bakamura ceroboh! Lain kali lihat presentase baterai ponselmu juga! Kupikir kau pingsan atau bagaimana, aku hampir mendatangi apartemenmu, tahu!"

Karma mengoceh seraya membuntuti Rio di belakangnya. Rio mencoba bersikap tak acuh, menyibukkan diri dengan fokus memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar yang merekah sempurna. Karma mencerucutkan bibirnya. "Bakamura!"

"Tapi kau tidak datang 'kan, kemarin." Rio akhirnya memutar badan, menghadap dada bidang Karma dan menatap dasi merah di lingkar leher Karma. Dasi tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya, tahun lalu. Entah mengapa Rio merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Maaf. Habisnya, kemarin aku ada kencan dengan Manami,"

Rio semakin tidak fokus. Kencan dengan Manami, ya? Tentu saja Karma akan lebih memilih kencan daripada repot-repot mendatangi apartemennya. Rio ingin tertawa, menertawai dirinya yang dulu membelikan dasi itu untuk Karma, menertawai harapannya untuk merapihkan dasi Karma setiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja.

"Ini, pesananmu. Tujuh tangkai mawar merah yang mekar sempurna dan dipetik langsung, terjamin kesegarannya. Sekarang cepat pergi, kau harus menjemput Manami lima belas menit lagi, kan?"

Karma menerimanya dengan senyum mengembang. "Terima kasih, Bakamura. Minggu depan tanggal tujuh tolong buatkan buket bunga yang indah, ya. Harus ada tujuh tangkai bunga mawar merah lagi, selebihnya kuserahkan padamu. Kau perangkai bunga nomor satu di toko bunga ini, kan? _Jaa_ , sampai jumpa lagi!"

Karma melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sampai punggungnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Rio mengambil ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya cepat.

' _Jangan panggil aku Bakamura lagi, kumohon.'_

Itu menyakitkan.

* * *

"Nakamura- _san_ , kau terlihat pucat. Apakah kau sakit?" Yukiko Kanzaki, manajer sekaligus pemilik toko bunga tempat Rio bekerja, menghentikan langkah Rio yang akan mengambil air. Sebersit khawatir terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kanzaki- _san_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Rio mencoba tersenyum hangat. Ia mulai terbiasa menjawab dengan kalimat aku baik-baik saja, walaupun nyatanya tidak.

Yukiko mengangguk, mempersilahkan Rio kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Seorang pekerja lainnya, Hinata Okano, menghampiri Yukiko. "Kanzaki- _san_ , apakah Nakamura- _san_ baik-baik saja? Aku lihat kemarin dia memuntahkan kelopak hortensia. Aku tidak tahu hortensia-nya memang berwarna merah atau beserta darah. Aku takut ia memakan hortensia, Kanzaki- _san_ , hortensia kan beracun!"

"Aku akan memaksanya ke rumah sakit setelah ini," Yukiko menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Yukiko tahu, ada yang aneh dengan Rio akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Tanggal tujuh November, Karma tidak bisa menemukan Rio di tempat kerjanya, di apartemennya, maupun di atap tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dulu. Karma hanya menemukan buket bunga pesanannya dan secarik kertas ucapan selamat terselip diantara helai mawar.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Karma kembali mendatangi toko bunga Kanzaki.

Ia menemukan Rio disana, sedang menyirami sekelompok Krisan keemasan. Karma segera berlari dan memeluk Rio dari belakang. "Ba- Nakamura, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Karma."

Rio berlalu, meninggalkan Karma diantara harum Krisan yang menenangkan. Bukan Karma namanya jika ia berhenti mengikuti Rio begitu saja. "Nakamura!"

"Kanzaki- _san_ , bisa tolong kau usir pria berambut merah di sebelah sana? Ia sangat mengganggu, terima kasih."

Kanzaki bergerak, ia segera mendatangi Karma dan memohon dengan sopan supaya ia keluar. Tetapi Karma bebal, ia tidak akan keluar sebelum Rio menemuinya.

"Untuk apa kau masih mencariku, Karma? Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan anak kecil tetanggamu yang dulu lagi!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Rio," Karma melangkah mendekati Rio. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah ㅡdan Rio telah mundur tiga langkah juga. Karma kembali maju satu langkah, Rio mundur satu langkah. Badannya sudah terhimpit, tidak ada lagi langkah mundur. Tangan kanan Rio menyenggol sebuah pot tulip kuning hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Nakamura!" Rio merasa kepalanya berputar. Ia jatuh terduduk di hadapan Karma.

Rio Nakamura memuntahkan dua buah kelopak anyelir merah di sebelah kaki Karma.

Tubuhnya limbung dan pandangannya mengabur, kemudian gelap dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Karma memukul tembok rumah sakit. Rio terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang sebelah kanannya. Sejak kapan tubuh Rio jadi sekering itu? Sejak kapan kulit Rio jadi sepucat itu? Sejak kapan kantung mata Rio jadi semenyeramkan itu?

Karma mungkin terlalu sibuk, Karma mungkin jadi terlalu apatis, Karma mungkin mulai melupakan keberadaan Rio yang dulu selalu berada di garis depan ingatannya.

"Karma?"

Rio telah sadar.

" _Hanahaki Byou_ , seharusnya kau ingat bahwa temanmu ini adalah ahli bedah nomor satu di Jepang yang berkeahlian khusus untuk menangangi _Hanahaki Byou._ Kenapa kau tidak segera mengatakannya padaku? Aku akan segera mengobatimu, tidak akan membuatmu semakin menderita!"

Rio terbahak. Hidupnya sungguh lucu.

"Karma, menemuimu hanya akan membuat sakitku menjadi semakin parah. Kau, Karma, yang membuatku semenderita ini!"

Karma seperti dipukul ribuan kali.

* * *

"Aku sudah menjadwalkan operasi untuk Nakamura. Bisakah kau datang pada hari itu untuk menguatkannya, Sousuke?"

Sousuke mengernyit. "Inggris-chan menderita _Hanahaki_ , 'kan? Kau mau mengoperasinya? Ia akan melupakanmu, lho, kau seharusnya paling tahu tentang itu,"

Karma menghabiskan gelas birnya yang keempat. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Sousuke. "Aku tahu. Jika ia melupakanku, aku tinggal membuat banyak kenangan lagi dengannya, kan?"

"Baiklah, tanggal berapa operasinya?"

"Dua puluh lima."

Sousuke hampir menyemburkan birnya. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Dua puluh lima. Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Manami."

* * *

Karma terkekeh menyadari bahwa ia kembali ke bar ini bersama semuanya, Sousuke, Hiroto, Yuuma, serta Rio. Tangan kanannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas birnya yang masih penuh. "Bersulang untuk ulang tahunku dan Bakamura yang sudah sembuh!"

Hiroto yang pertama kali menanggapi. Ia membuka satu lagi botol bir dan menuangkan pada setiap gelas yang ada, kemudian ikut mengangkat gelasnya yang kembali penuh. "Serta untuk _Hero_ kita, Maehara Hiroto yang semakin tampan!" Yuuma berdecak, kakinya menendang betis Hiroto sampai ia berteriak dan birnya hampir tumpah, namun Hiroto tetap mengangkat gelasnya. Yuuma menyerah dan ikut menaikkan gelasnya ke udara.

Semuanya nampak sama, sangat sama sampai terasa menyeramkan. Sousuke dan Rio masih belum mengangkat gelas mereka masing-masing, sementara Hiroto sepertinya mulai merasa tangannya kram.

"Baiklah, bersulang untuk Rio yang semakin cantik!" Rio mengangkat gelasnya, bersamaan dengan tangan Sousuke.

"Bersulang untuk kita berlima!"

Karma memperhatikan Rio dari ekor matanya. Tidak, nyatanya ini tidak sama lagi. Rio yang sekarang jauh lebih ceria dari dua bulan yang lalu.

"Hei, Karma, Rio mabuk. Bisa kau antar pulang? Aku harus mengantar Hiroto."

"Siap, kapten Yuuma!"

Karma membawa Rio dipunggungnya, berjalan keluar bar. Langit musim dingin malam ini terbilang cerah, meninggalkan jejak bintang-bintang yang berpendar di angkasa.

"Hei, Karma, ada segitiga musim panas!" Rio mulai melantur.

"Sekarang musim dingin, _baka_! Tidak ada segitiga musim panas!"

Rio memukul pundak Karma secara tiba-tiba. "Karma menyebalkan! Aku benci Karma!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Bakamura!" Karma kembali terbahak, rasanya malam ini ia terlalu banyak tertawa.

* * *

END

* * *

Happy birthday, Farrah-san! Maaf hadiahmu telat dan ga jelas dan jadi angst gini orz

Btw, Hanahaki Byou itu cuma fiksi yha, jadi jangan takut, hehe.

Terakhir, mind to review?

Salam hangat,

Ren (spesial dengan lope)


End file.
